The Neighbors (2007 Pilot by Tommy Wiseau)
In 2007, Tommy Wiseau, director of the cult hit The Room, announced a sitcom titled The Neighbors. Fans of Wiseau's bizzare style were elated, but aside from a trailer and an early version, no other footage has been found of the series. The Pilot The trailer depicts several random events occuring in an office, with no indication of what the series would be about, or who the titular neighbors are. Similarly, ''The Room ''does not describe the movie well at all, it only fits Wiseau's original idea of having a drama occur entirely in one room. Video surfaced of an earlier version, indicating that the project has been one Wiseau has worked on for years. The Neighbors website offers a bit more information. "The Neighbors" is a sitcom consisting of relationship between a group of neighbors who live in an apartment building.The lead character is Charlie, the manager of the building. The tenants are a diverse group of personality of different ages and backgrounds constantly bringing their problems to Charlie and his secretary girlfiend Bebe. The character of Princess Penelope create commotion by seeing the ghost of her uncle Prince Charles. It is a fresh humorous look at human behavioe with different view points including plenty of surprises. The demographic is all inclusive. Plot: In the pilot, Mariana is obses about bugs in her apartment, Monica catches her boyfriend Den in bed with Patrick. Princess Penelope arrives and Darren sings the song with tenants for her. Richard becomes Princess Penelope's butler, handyman Ed prepares a birthday party for Bebe. While promoting their movie ''Tim and Eric's Billion Dollar Movie, ''comdedians Tim Heidecker and Eric Warheim confirmed they attempted to help Wiseau make the movie: GQ: Switching gears, are you guys still working on a project with Tommy Wiseau from The Room? Tim Heidecker: No, we're not working with him at the moment. GQ: What happened? Tim Heidecker: We tried to produce his sitcom, The Neighbors, which is one of the great unseen projects that you need to know someone to see. And we couldn't get it to work. We couldn't get it to happen. GQ: You mean you couldn't sell it? Tim Heidecker: Tommy wanted more help to make it and we wanted him to do what he does in a vacuum without any assistance from professionals. We wanted him to make the show without being influenced by anybody that's ever made a show before. And there was sort of an impasse there. GQ: But that's what made The Room so ridiculously great. Everyone always says it feels like a movie made by someone who'd never seen a movie. Tim Heidecker: He really wanted to make something like Friends—a really broad sitcom. So he realized that he needed somebody who knew how to do that and we said, "No, we'll sort of be the middle man and help with the business end of getting the show made. But we're not going to help you write it or edit it or shoot it. That has to come from you, Tommmy." Eric Wareheim: He refused to budge. Neighbors